


The College Collection

by magicianparrish



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Parties, Dorms, Drinking, Fluff, Frat Boy Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Recreational Drug Use, Rugby, broganes, sneaking animals in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianparrish/pseuds/magicianparrish
Summary: The Voltron gang goes to college. Shenanigans happen.
Relationships: Adam & Keith (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a collection of college prompts I get and write about on Tumblr. I decided to post them here :) 
> 
> Will be mostly adashi...with some splashes of other ships too.

Adam had been having a wonderful time alone in his apartment for the night. He had worked a long eight-hour shift and had looked forward to just cooking something small for himself, drinking some sparkling grape juice in the “fancy” glasses, and watching some sitcoms on Netflix. It was the perfect way to go about his Saturday evening. He had it all planned, and when he had gotten home, Adam changed into some sweatpants and a t-shirt and was ready. 

He brought his laptop out and had his show ready to watch. As he cooked some simple quesadillas on the stove, he listened to some of his calming playlist as a way to start relaxing from his hectic day. Adam had even strategically placed his many candles and lit them while dimming the lights. A nice dinner and a movie for one. He was so excited. 

Everything was going right; until he heard the ringtone of his phone which meant only one person was calling. Adam paused his movie and let his head dip down as he closed his eyes. A groan was let out before he finally looked at his phone next to him to confirm. The photo of his boyfriend of three years was displayed with his name on top. The photo was not a flattering one of Takashi, as he was three sheets to the wind drunk when it was taken, and their mutual friend Matt had put it as the caller contact. 

“Why?” he whispered to the phone before he picked it up and connected. 

“Yes?” Adam demanded. 

“Oh boy! Wasn’t sure if you’d pick up or not!” the familiar voice of Matt Holt came. 

Adam let out a deep sigh and leaned back on the chair he was sitting in. He was already mourning his evening he had so looked forward to. In the background, he could hear the tell-tale signs of a party going on. Bad music and lots of voices trying to talk over one another. A frat party. Adam took a long sip of his sparkling grape. 

“Why do you have Takashi’s phone, Matt?” Adam finally asked, cutting off Matt’s drunk rambling. 

“Right, right. You need to be your boyfriend’s prince charming and rescue him.” 

“Why? You seem coherent enough to bring him back yourself,” Adam said, just because he was feeling unreasonable. 

“And miss my chance at the pong tournament I signed up for? Adam! There’s a hundred bucks on the line, and I need that. So…what do you say?”

Adam muttered under his breath. It was times like this that he questioned why he decided to come to the States for college when he would’ve been better off staying home. He really didn’t understand college party culture, no matter how many times Matt tried to teach him the ways. 

“Is Keith there, too?” Adam wondered. 

“Who do you think is Shiro’s pong partner? Don’t worry about him, he’s too busy trying to get it with Lance. Just worry about your boy. So, you know where we are! See you soon!” 

“Matt!” Adam protested, but the line disconnected. 

Adam bit down his frustration and took another bite of his quesadilla; then he wrapped it up for later because Adam hated wasting food. He got his shoes on and brought his keys with him. He refused to get out of his sweatpants though. Adam was a graduate student in a committed relationship damn it, he was not trying to impress anyone. 

As he left the apartment building he cursed them. 

“One day, I will kill them both I swear.” 

Adam walked his way down to the fraternity road, where all the greek life houses were. As he passed, each had people gathered about on the lawns with red cups in their hands, with music playing. Adam never understood the appeal, and he certainly didn’t understand how Takashi got wrapped up into it. His reasoning was he just wanted to make friends. 

He finally made it to the frat house and made his way up the old wooden stairs that groaned under the weight. Cans of Bud Light and PBR were already strewn across the deck of the house. A couple was openly making out on the porch swing. Adam shook his head and ignored it. He pushed open the door to the house and remembered why he hated coming here. Immediately the scent of stale beer and spilled liquor hit him like a wall. There were too many people in any given room, making the house much hotter than it needed to be. The floor as he walked across it was sticky, and the music was blasting, vibrating the whole house. On top of the alcohol smell, was the layer of smoke from the pot. He also saw that there was the usual long line for the bathroom, which was another story Adam did not want to even think about. 

Adam found one of Takashi’s brothers and tapped him on the shoulder. The man turned around from his conversation and had to look up at Adam. His green eyes lit up with recognition and he patted Adam on the arm. 

“Adam! What are you doing here?” 

“Where is Takashi?” Adam asked, getting to the chase. 

He gaped at Adam trying to recall. Adam watched as he looked around for a moment, taking another sip from his cup. 

“Last I saw, he was in the basement. Find Matt, and you’ll find Shiro too.” 

Adam nodded his head and pushed his way through the throng of people and into the basement. It was significantly cooler, and not as many people were there. In the middle of the room was a folding table set up with two triangles of red cups on either end. Adam spotted the familiar tuft of Takashi’s white fringe and started to make his way. As he was doing so, Matt intercepted him. His brown eyes wide and tinged red. His hair was awry and he had a big smile. 

“Adam, my man. I knew you’d come through.” 

Adam smiled at Matt, making sure he knew it wasn’t friendly. “I hope this is good and worth it because I was having a really nice night alone before you interrupted me.” 

Matt gaped at him and nodded his head. “Oh yeah, Shiro’s been asking for you all night.” 

“Of course he has,” Adam sighed with rolled eyes. 

He had a more clear view of his boyfriend. The song that had played changed, and he watched as Takashi stood up. 

“Holy fuck, this is my _SONG_! Adam loves this song!” he screamed. 

It was true, Adam did enjoy this song. But he enjoyed the reaction it always got out of Takashi much more. His boyfriend started to dance, and then to Adam’s horror, it went into breakdancing. Takashi was actually very skilled at it, but there were too many people in a small room for it to be good, and he was completely wasted at this point. That did not stop Keith and Lance he saw from egging him on. Adam stalked over and grabbed Keith and Lance by the ears, which elicited surprised yelps. 

“Do not encourage him!” 

“Adam! What are you doing here?” Keith asked. He also reeked of weed. 

Lance hugged him tightly. “It’s a miracle!” 

Adam returned it but then gently pushed the lanky boy off of him. “I literally come here every weekend, and you know that,” he deadpanned. 

Lance nodded his head like he was in deep thought. “You’re so right.” 

Adam moved away from them and stood before Takashi who was now attempting to the worm. The song finally came to an end, and Takashi popped up from the ground. His gray eyes then went wide and he ran for a bucket nearby. Adam saw on the side it said: _VOMIT BUCKET (Don’t miss it this time Shiro)_ in big bold sharpie letters. Adam merely shook his head as Takashi did not miss the bucket. 

“Are you done now?” Adam finally asked when Shiro stopped. 

Takashi whipped around so fast, Adam was worried he’d get whiplash. Adam had crossed his arms, watching his boyfriend. His face was full of shock, then a large grin covered his face. 

“Adam! You’re here!” he ran up to Adam and engulfed him in a large hug. 

Though Adam was taller than Takashi, his boyfriend was much bulkier. Takashi squeezed him and lifted him off the ground and spun him around a few times before putting him down. It was Adam’s turn to be surprised. 

“I didn’t think you would come,” he said. He went in for a kiss, but Adam put his hand on his face and pushed away. 

“No kisses. I just watched you throw up in a bucket that is literally designated for you. And Takashi, I come to bring you home every weekend. You know that.” 

A dopey smile was on his boyfriend’s face. He wrapped his arms around Adam’s shoulders and leaned his weight forward. Adam had to quickly adjust to it. 

“I know. But you hate these places, and yet you still come for me,” he said. Then he giggled. “ _Come for me_.” 

Adam rolled his eyes. “Shut up, Takashi. And yes, I still come to get you because I love you, even if you act ridiculous like this. Now, let’s get you home. And you better be able to walk, because I’m not dragging your ass all the way back.” 

Takashi stood up straight and nodded his head. He then laced his fingers in with Adam’s as they walked. 

Adam stopped for a moment and pointed at both Lance and Keith. “You two better get your act together, and better be alive tomorrow or else.” 

Both boys had their eyes wide and nodded. Adam was satisfied and dragged his boyfriend back into the fresh air. 

“Can you make me ramen when we get home?” Takashi asked, his words still slurring. 

“Yes, I will.”

That was the same tradition they seemed to have fallen into every weekend. Adam still mourned his quiet evening, but he loved his boyfriend more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request from tumblr. This is all highly unrealistic, but whatever. College is a wild place.

Shiro did not know how he ended up here. He was outside of Wilson Hall, back towards the running trail and the small stretch of woods that blocked it from the river. It was the perfect spot for all the stoners to go smoke without too much risk of university police noticing, and to be one with nature. It was also the perfect meet up spot for shady business. 

He had gotten a text message from his pseudo younger brother, Keith asking Shiro to meet him in the woods and to hurry. Shiro, thinking he was in trouble dropped everything to go searching for trouble. Instead, he found Keith sitting on a log, throwing a stick and a blur of dark gray and black sprinting after it. 

“What’s wrong? I don’t see any trouble,” Shiro panted out. 

Keith looked up at him, his face scrunched in confusion. “Why do you always assume I’m in trouble?”

Shiro glared at his younger brother, taking his phone out of his pocket. He opened up the text exchange between them from just a few minutes ago. Shiro practically shoved the screen in Keith’s face, making the other man leaned back. 

“I don’t know. Because you said to come meet you in the stoner woods and to come urgently? That usually means trouble.” 

Keith rolled his eyes. The blur that Shiro had seen sprinting before came back with a stick in its mouth. Shiro raised his eyebrows in question at his brother. 

“What is that?” 

Keith took the stick out of the dog’s mouth with ease and shrugged his shoulders. He was looking down and tapping the stick against the log he was sitting on. The dog sat down next to Keith, panting and waiting for him to throw it again. 

“I think it may be a wolf pup,” Keith finally admitted. 

“A _what_?” Shiro demanded. He took a cautious step forward to get a better look. 

Now that he was closer, he could see how it could be a wolf pup. That did not put Shiro at ease. He watched as Keith just held the stick out and the wolf pup took the other end and engaged in a tug of war game. The pup growled but it didn’t seem to be aggressive. Shiro couldn’t do anything but stare in mild horror. 

“You found it alone?” 

Keith nodded his head. “Yup.” 

“No mother?” 

Again he shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. Keith let go of the stick, causing the pup to stumble backward from its own force and chew on the stick with vigor. “Not that I know of.” 

After a moment, the pup abandoned the stick and went up to Keith without fear. Keith reached out and started to card his fingers through the gray and black fur. It was then that it seemed to notice Shiro for the first time. He bristled and bared his teeth as if it was protecting Keith. 

“Shh. It’s okay. Shiro’s a friend,” Keith told the pup. 

The wolf stood down and relaxed into Keith’s touch again. Shiro found himself more confused than he started. He looked into its bright yellow eyes, and he could see it was intelligent. Shiro didn’t know how smart wolves were, but he knew they sure as hell weren’t dumb. 

Shiro slowly sat down next to Keith but kept his hands to himself. He watched his brother and the wolf interact with each other for a few minutes, taking it all in. 

“What do you want me to do about it?” he finally asked. 

He knew that Keith asked him here for a reason. There was always another motivation for things. By the way, his brother was acting, Shiro knew he was right. Keith had pursed his lips and kept his eyes down. 

“Keith,” Shiro prompted. 

He sighed. “I need you to help me sneak him into Kent.”

Shiro’s eyes widened and he looked at his brother like he had grown another head. “You want me to help you smuggle a potential wolf pup into your dorm room?” 

Keith nodded. 

“Where, my boyfriend, Adam is RD? The guy who barely tolerates minor infractions to the rules?” 

Keith hissed like he was in pain. “Yeah?” 

“Keith, you’re out of your fucking mind if you think-” Shiro started. 

“I know! But like you can distract Adam for me! He needs to be taken care of. He’s all alone out here.” 

Shiro put his hand over Keith’s mouth. Keith glared at him and yanked his hand off his face. 

“If you had let me finish, I was saying you’re out of your fucking mind if you think this is going to work.” 

His brother paused. “You’ll help me?” 

Shiro shrugged his shoulders and ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah, I have nothing going on today. Adam’s going to kill me.” 

Keith coaxed the wolf pup to him and took him in his arms. The wolf had no problems and even seemed to enjoy it. 

“Well, Adam can kill us together then.” 

They managed to sneak the wolf pup in. It helped that Keith lived in a single on the first floor of the dorm. Keith had left Shiro to his own devices as he ran to get some meat from the dining hall to feed the wolf; Shiro just sat on Keith’s bed with his computer doing google searches on how to take care of a baby wolf, and keeping a wary eye on it. 

Keith had come back with questionable food but the wolf didn’t seem to care as it tore into it with ferocious vigor. They had been in the room for at least two hours when a sudden brisk knock came on the door. 

“Who is it?” Keith asked. 

“Adam. Open up,” Shiro’s boyfriend answered back. 

Keith’s eyes widened as he looked at Shiro. The wolf was now peacefully napping on the floor with a blanket Keith had thrown to it a while back. 

“Distract him,” Keith hissed. 

Shiro sighed and got up to answer the door. He opened it to see Adam standing with a clipboard in his hand leaning against the wall with a bored expression on his face. When he noticed it was Shiro who answered his amber eyes got wide and his face scrunched up in confusion as he pushed himself away. 

“I feel like I should be surprised to see you, but I’m not,” Adam stated, tilting his head. 

Shiro let out a small laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. He shut the door behind him leaving only a small crack so he could get in and leaned against the doorframe crossing his arms. He smiled at his boyfriend in what he hoped was a charming way. Adam didn’t seem to take the bait and arched his eyebrows. 

“That’s some way to greet your boyfriend,” Shiro said instead, opting for some humor. 

That seemed to work. Adam rolled his eyes and cracked a smile. Shiro then initiated a kiss, which Adam reciprocated but pulled away. They weren’t the biggest fans of PDA, and they were in the middle of a freshman housing hallway. 

“What are you doing here?” Shiro finally asked. 

Adam sighed and waved the clipboard in his hand. He adjusted the glasses on his face. “Surprise inspection day.” 

“Don’t RA’s usually do those?” Shiro wondered. 

Adam nodded. “Yes, but my RA for this floor is sick in bed. Therefore I’m taking over her inspection duty. So if you please, open the door to let me in.” 

Shiro could hear some shuffling from inside, and a small yelp from Keith. Shiro blocked the door a little as Adam took a step forward. His boyfriend narrowed his eyes, and used his height to his advantage, truly looking down at Shiro. 

“Takashi, let me through,” he asked again politely. But this time there was a warning hint in it. 

_Fuck_ , he thought to himself. He sighed and opened the door and Adam walked through with his lips pursed. 

Keith was on his bed pretending to act casual by browsing something on his computer. He looked up at Adam and nodded his head. 

“Keith,” Adam said in greeting. His face then twisted up. “Why does it smell like a wet animal here?” 

Shiro openly balked behind Adam’s back throwing his hands in the air. Adam didn’t seem to want an answer so he carried on with his usual inspection. Shiro watched as his boyfriend checked off things on his list, making sure there were no extension cables where they didn’t belong, or any alcohol and drugs in the room. It seemed as if they were in the clear. Then the laundry basket ruffled and a muffled yelp was heard. Adam stopped in his tracks looking around. 

“Did you hear that?” he asked. 

“Hear what?” Keith wondered. “I didn’t hear anything. Did you, Shiro?” 

Adam turned his attention to his boyfriend who began to sweat under the pressure. He didn’t want to lie to his boyfriend, but he also didn’t want to get in trouble with Keith for aiding and abetting bringing an actual wild animal into the dorms. He ran a hand through his hair. 

“Uh,” he stuttered out. 

He was cut off by another yelp, this time a little clearer. Adam whipped around towards the laundry basket, where clothes shuffled and then a small head popped out from under a shirt. Adam shrieked and nearly fell over his feet to back up. 

“What the _hell_ is that?” he demanded. 

Keith got off his bed and grimaced. The wolf seemed happy to have Keith’s attention as he picked it up out of the basket into his arms. 

“Uh, a wolf pup? I think?” 

“A what? Why did you bring a wolf pup into the dorms?” Adam shrieked in fury. “There are to be no animals, except in service allowed. No less a wild animal!” 

“It was all alone, and it needed help. Plus, I don’t think it’s a full wolf. It seems to act like a dog too,” Keith defended. 

“Keith, there is a thing called animal control. It is literally their job to help animals like that one. How did you even get it in here?” 

Keith silently pointed across the room to Shiro. Adam slowly pivoted to face him, his face flushed in anger. His amber eyes were blazing. 

“Takashi, you helped Keith sneak a wild animal into his room?” 

“Uh, yes?” 

“Are you out of your mind?” he asked, nearly a whisper. 

Shiro pursed his lips and shrugged his shoulders. “Probably.” 

Adam dropped his clipboard to the ground and made a clenching motion with his hands. He let out a growl of frustration. 

“I could really kill you both. You have just made my job that much harder. Thank you. Keith, you better get that animal checked out.” 

Keith looked shocked. “You’re not going to report me?” 

Adam scoffed. “Of course I’m going to report you! But if the animal turns out to be not completely wild, perhaps you can adopt it and bring it in as emotional support. But, it better be vaccinated and everything before I even approve of the request. Takashi, you aren’t in clear waters either. We’ll be talking later tonight.” 

Shiro grimaced and accepted his face. “Yeah, sounds about right.” 

Adam picked up his clipboard and hit it against his head. “I hate you two. And I hate freshmen.” 

“Love you too,” Shiro said cheekily. 

Adam let out another groan and stomped his way out of the dorm and slammed the door shut behind him. Both stared at the door in silence for a minute. 

“Well, that could’ve gone way worse,” Keith commented. 

“Yeah. Well, come on. We gotta take it to the vet now,” Shiro said, taking out the keys to his car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Adam truly deserves some rest lmao and Shiro and Keith are idiots together. And we get to see lil Kosmo in this au :p 
> 
> As always, leave a comment to help me surivive :) 
> 
> You can request some more of these fun college prompts at my tumblr: adashisoul


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was also yet another prompt on tumblr :) 
> 
> So, really if you want more of this au....drop some requests in my askbox on tumblr. (adashisoul)

Adam saw the same guy almost every day walking to Sibley. He always had a little fold-up table set up, with stacks of Bibles and signs that preached about Jesus being the only savior, some Bible verses without the actual text of it, and occasionally the offensive signs bashing homosexuality, and other derogatory things. Adam knew the guy had been shut down and run off campus before, so he didn’t understand how he still managed to show up with his set up every month. 

Just like clockwork, the guy was in his spot. He let out a sigh at the sight of him, but he just wanted to ignore it. All Adam wanted was to be able to get his large dirty chai to get him through his four hour night lecture on social justice from a professor who should not be in the position to be teaching such heavy topics. It was also one of the rare days where there was some cloud coverage so the heat wasn’t so unbearable. Adam wanted to savor it in peace. 

Adam reached in his bag blindly searching for some headphones to put in. No one ever bothered people with headphones on. After a few minutes, Adam twisted his bag around so he could actually see where they were. Then he cursed under his breath because he forgot to bring them with him. 

“Hey, you! You should be speaking English!” the Bible guy shouted. 

Adam bit his lip and looked up to the sky. He asked Allah for some patience now that he had somehow gotten Bible Man’s attention. He sighed and slowly turned around to face him. Normally Adam would let it slide, but he hated when people said shit like that to him. 

“I speak English perfectly well,” he rebutted in a blank tone. 

The man had a red Bible in his hand. He wore a black T-shirt that read some Bible verse numbers that he didn’t care about. His blonde hair was greasy and slicked back, and his face red from either shouting so much, having sunburn, or the possibility of both. His eyes were small and beady looking as he scrutinized Adam. Adam himself was a Muslim, but there was nothing in his appearance that would make people assume so unless they exposed themselves as racists due to his brown skin. Adam could see that Bible Man was battling on whether to expose himself or not. 

“What language was that then?” he asked. 

“Nothing of your concern.” 

Bible Man huffed out and rolled his eyes. Adam checked his watch to see how much time he had until he had to be in Sibley. He just really wanted that damn dirty chai. And he knew there was always a long line at the local coffee store on campus around this time. Just as he was about to walk away, Bible Man started to speak again. 

“Since you are here, have you accepted Jesus Christ as the one true lord and savior?” he asked in that tone that Adam often heard on infomercials. 

“No I don’t, and I don’t have time-” Adam said. 

“Well, you better start accepting him! Or else you are going to hell!” he beseeched. He picked up one of the red bibles on his little table and all but threw it at Adam. 

Adam was so surprised he had to think quickly to catch it before it hit him in the face. The book was heavy in Adam’s hands. Bible Man continued on his tirade not caring about whether or not Adam was listening. It wasn’t until he heard a nasty slur thrown his way that Adam was brought to attention. A wave of anger overcame him. 

“What did you just say?” he demanded. 

“I said-” 

“I know what you said!” Adam declared. 

“ _Hey!_ Is this guy harassing you?” A familiar voice came. 

Adam turned to see his fiancé Takashi walking up with a fire in his gray eyes. Most people were intimidated by him at first glance. He was over six feet, and very muscular looking; he also had a bad case of resting bitch face. He looked down at Bible Man who suddenly halted as he stared up at Takashi. 

“Oh no, not _you_ ,” he groaned. 

Adam scrunched his eyebrows in confusion and looked at his boyfriend who looked murderous. 

“Have you met him before?” Adam asked. 

“Yeah, he’s harassed me before. What the hell are you still doing here?” he demanded Bible Man. “I thought I told you never to show your face again or else.” 

Bible Man’s beady eyes were wide but he huffed and puffed out his chest though both men towered over him. 

“I have first amendment rights! You can’t infringe on them,” he argued, trying to sound tough. 

Takashi smirked and took a step forward. Bible Man stumbled a step back into his table. “That doesn’t mean I can’t do something about it. I swear if I ever see you out here harassing people again, I will make sure you can never step foot on this campus again. Understood?” 

Then he made a big show of taking Adam’s hand in his and coming in for a kiss, which Adam happily obliged. When they released they looked at Bible Man with equal glares. His mouth was open and his face was even redder than before. 

“You picked the wrong person today.” 

“You two will go to hell for this!” he said in one last act of courage. 

Takashi shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe. But Jesus sure as hell won’t accept you either.” 

He grabbed the Bible out of Adam’s hand and threw it towards Bible Man. “Maybe pick it up and actually read it before you go preaching it.” 

They both walked away from Bible Man with their hands interlaced. “I hate that guy so much,” Takashi groaned. 

“Yeah, he is the worst. And now because of him, I can’t even get my dirty chai for class,” Adam bemoaned. 

Takashi let out a small laugh. It was then that Adam saw a large cup in his hands and handed it to him. 

“Oh, Takashi you are the best!” Adam exclaimed. 

“Yeah yeah, you can thank me later. I’ll see you for dinner tonight?” he said. 

Adam nodded. They shared one last kiss before they parted. The Bible Man fiasco already gone from his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro wins Best Boyfriend of the Year Award. 
> 
> Again...drop an ask/prompt for this au on my tumblr (adashisoul) 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt request on tumblr :) 
> 
> So..hit me up there! (adashisoul)

Shiro heard Adam let out a groan of annoyance, and then the loud thunk of him hitting his head on the table in his little apartment. He hit his head two more times before Shiro then heard the sound of Adam typing away on his computer. 

He walked over and went over his boyfriend’s shoulder to see what caused him such troubles. Adam had an email tab open and was furiously typing a response back with some nice passive-aggressive language directed to the other person. He was so concentrated on doing that, that he didn’t notice that Shiro had snuck up behind him. Keith who sat on the other side, doing his homework, looked up and raised his eyebrows, his eyes moving back and forth. Shiro smirked and put a finger to his lips telling Keith to be quiet. Then he slowly moved his hands into position, ready to taser Adam. 

“Don’t even think about it,” Adam warned. 

Shiro immediately deflated in disappointment. Keith had a smirk on his face before he turned back to his homework. Shiro moved and pulled up a chair next to Adam, leaning his arms on the table and resting his head. 

“How’d you know?” he complained. 

Adam continued to type out his email, and then he pushed his mouse with much more force than necessary, just to drive his point home. He sighed and took off his glasses to rub his eyes and the bridge of his nose. Then he looked at his boyfriend with a small smile. 

“Because I know you. And I could see your reflection on the screen. You should know better than to try and scare me.” 

Shiro let out a small chuckle and shrugged his shoulders. “Yes. But it’s still fun to try.” 

Adam hummed but didn’t respond and agreed to it. He closed his laptop and went into the little kitchen area and grabbed a pitcher of lemonade to pour himself a cup. 

“Can you pour me one?” Keith asked. 

“Me too!” Shiro added.

Adam glared at them, but Shiro knew there was no heat behind it. He nodded and took out two more cups. But Adam was in a spiteful mood it seemed because he only filled it up a little before he handed it back to them. Shiro took the glass anyway. 

“So Keith, are you finished with your homework?” Shiro asked. 

The high schooler that Shiro had taken under his wing, took a long sip of the lemonade with a skeptical eye. 

“Almost. Why?” 

Shiro slapped the table. “I’m bringing you to a mixer tonight.” 

Adam turned his attention to him, his eyebrows scrunched together. “You’re doing _what_ now?” 

“Taking him to a mixer. Adam, don’t give me the look. He’ll be fine! You’ll be with us!” 

Adam scoffed. “Uh, since when, Takashi?” 

Shiro took Adam’s hand in his and kissed it. He then put on his most winning smile to charm his boyfriend into coming along. Keith looked mildly disgusted at the public display. Adam stared at Shiro before he finally sighed and shook his head. He took a nice swig of his lemonade. 

“If it helps, I’ve been nominated as a sober brother today. And it’s being held at Allura’s house,” Shiro added. 

Adam pursed his lips and hummed. “That does help. Fine. But I’m keeping an eye on you. Both of you. The last thing we need is a raging drunk high schooler.” 

Shiro laughed and Keith exclaimed in protest. Shiro pulled in Adam for another kiss, this time on the lips and hugged his boyfriend. 

“Oh, you’re the best!” 

Adam waved him off. “Yeah, yeah.” 

Shiro turned towards Keith who was now packing his homework away. 

“Ah, ah,” Adam interrupted. 

He held his hand out for Keith across the table. Keith let out a groan and unpacked his folder and handed over the homework for Adam to check. As he did every night. Adam never actually gives grades or corrections; it is mostly to make sure that Keith actually does the homework assigned to him. 

“I was so close this time,” Keith muttered. 

Adam looked at the high schooler over the rim of his glasses. “You know the drill. Homework first, fun later. Plus, I’m a teacher. We see everything.” 

Keith huffed and crossed his arms. Adam continued looking over the set of trigonometry problems with a careful eye. Shiro could tell he desperately wanted to make corrections but was restraining himself from doing so. He handed them back to Keith who nearly snatched them out of his hand. Adam raised his eyebrows in a silent warning. 

“I would look over questions six and ten again. Just double check,” he advised. 

That was Adam’s way of saying, you got the questions wrong, but you’re on the right track. And Keith knew that too. Adam then opened up his notebook and started to doodle. He ripped the page out and folded it before flicking it towards Keith where it hit him straight on the head. Keith’s head snapped up. 

“Hey!” 

Adam raised his eyebrows and looked towards the small triangular piece of paper that sat on the table where it bounced off. Keith took it and opened it up to look. He stared at it hard for a few moments, and then his eyes lit up in understanding. Adam took a nice long sip of the lemonade and opened up his computer again like he didn’t do anything. Then he started to whistle. His momentary good mood was shattered. 

“I swear if this person asks me one more stupid question about office hours, I’m going to lose it,” Adam cursed. 

He looked at Shiro. “I should just write ‘look on the syllabus you idiot and never email me again’ in bold red letters on all caps. And then deduct points off his grade for annoying me.” 

Shiro chuckled at the idea of it. But Adam was much too professional to do that, though he wanted to. Keith let out a whoop. 

“I finished!” 

Adam smiled over his computer. “Nice job. Knew you could figure it out.” 

Shiro turned to his boyfriend. “Well, perhaps the perfect distraction is a nice little party. And you know it won’t get too crazy because Allura is hosting it.” 

Adam scoffed. “Yeah but if Matt is there, it’ll get crazy regardless. Remember last time?” 

No, Shiro did not remember too much from last time. But that’s beside the point. 

“Nah, he’s stuck on babysitting duty today with Pidge. So he has to be on his best behavior, lest it wants to get back to his parents.” 

“Hm, we’ll see,” Adam said. “Poor Katie.” 

Keith let out a scoff of his own. “Pidge thrives off chaos. She’ll be fine.” 

“Well, at least you’ll have a friend,” Shiro reassured. “Matt has already dubbed the theme, Baby-Sitters Club. Ronnie is bringing her little brother too.” 

“Should make for an interesting night then,” Adam said getting up. He ushered them all out of the kitchen. 

“Go on. Let’s get ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my favorite, but it's simple and sweet :) 
> 
> Find me on adashisoul! There you can request more prompts for this au


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaddup. Another prompt from tumblr. 
> 
> Hit me up there! (Adashisoul)

Adam had sat down in the small loveseat in the living room of his apartment when he realized that Takashi would not be getting up anytime soon. It had been a rare night of peace and quiet for Adam. He wasn’t roped into any RD drama or had to cover for one of his resident assistants on duty. The best part was that he wasn’t called in to pick up his long term boyfriend’s drunk behind to drag home. For once, Takashi had managed to make it home in one piece. The only thing was he dragged Matt with him. 

At the moment, Takashi lay sprawled out on the faux leather couch, his face smushed in the curtains; which had to make it hard to breathe. One of his arms was dangling off the side, with a soft grip on a tallboy of Bud Lite Lime. One shoe remained on his left foot while his right one was missing. He was still in his neon and a tacky Hawaiian shirt, and the bucket hat remained on his head. Matt laid on the ground next to the couch in a very similar manner. 

When Adam had come out of his bedroom to do his morning routine he had found them like that. He gently nudged Matt with his foot to see if he would wake but failed. Adam already knew Takashi was a lost cause. He went about his business as usual. 

That had been three hours ago. It was nearing noon. Adam finished off some assignments that needed his immediate attention before deciding that enough was enough. He closed his laptop down and stood up from his seat. He stretched his back before he padded over and opened the four windows that gave a nice view of the small town. As he opened the windows he saw Keith come walking out of his room stretching his hands in the air and letting out a large yawn. Behind him, followed his usual posse of friends, Lance (his boyfriend), Hunk (Lance’s best friend), and Pidge (Matt’s younger sister). 

Adam scoffed. “You had people come over too?” 

“Yeah,” Keith said behind another yawn. 

“Please inform me next time,” Adam softly begged. That was another lost cause. 

All Adam got for his trouble was a hum in response before Keith opened up the fridge to take out a carton of orange juice. To Adam’s eternal horror he watched as he opened the lid and drank straight out. That was the reason Adam had to label everything in the fridge. 

Hunk had walked over to the two asleep drunks. Like Adam had done before, he nudged Matt, but only got a soft grunt in return before he flipped to his other side. He had a smile on his face. 

“I gotta admit. They’re cute when they’re asleep,” he said. 

Adam scoffed and Pidge choked on whatever she was drinking. Then she made a disgusted noise. 

“Don’t ever say that again. Matt is an ugly sleeper. I mean, look at his hair. It’s practically a rat’s nest.” 

“Yours isn’t much better,” Lance pointed out before ruffing it. 

Pidge then pushed him hard enough to fall over with a squawk. Then a small wrestling match happened. Adam sighed. 

Fresh, brisk winter air came flooding through the room. He saw both men shiver at the change in temperature, and then Adam yanked the small blanket that covered Takashi’s torso off. His boyfriend yelped and shot up like a rocket. 

His gray eyes were unfocused and bleary as he looked around. “Wha-? He managed to say. 

Adam took the opportunity to kick Matt a little harder and stuck his foot in his face. He watched as Matt’s nose scrunched up and his brown eyes opened. When he saw a barefoot so close he shot up as well gagging. 

“Good morning,” Adam finally said. 

It was then that the sun decided to break through the clouds and shine right into the apartment. Both men groaned and covered their faces. Takashi fell right onto his back on the couch covering his eyes with his arm. Matt quickly mirrored it. 

“I feel like I got hit by a truck,” Takashi groaned. 

“What else is new with you,” Matt grumbled. “But same.” 

Adam took the two pairs of sunglasses that were specifically for this and tossed it onto the both of them carelessly. Matt doubled over like he was shot. 

“Hey man, watch where you throw stuff!” Matt complained. 

“Be grateful. I’m showing you two mercies; only because you somehow made it back in once piece instead of calling me to rescue you,” Adam said. 

Adam made his way into the kitchen and grabbed everything needed to make breakfast. Even if it was past breakfast time. He pulled out his pans and turned the stove on. 

“Hope everyone is okay with breakfast food,” Adam said as he cracked three eggs together and started to scramble them. 

“Oh yeah! I’ll help!” Hunk said jumping at the opportunity. Adam only allowed it because he knew the kid could cook. 

They worked together to make all the necessities. Soon the apartment smelled of eggs and greasy bacon and sausage. Adam had started to make some grits for himself and English muffins in the toaster oven. Takashi and Matt had emerged from the other side of the apartment, speaking and trying to piece together their night. 

“Oh yeah, Leo. I think. He seemed like a cool fella,” Matt said. 

Adam didn’t know who Leo was, and what the story behind that was. But he wasn’t worried. He knew Takashi would never do anything to hurt Adam. The man practically paraded him around to everyone he met at parties or bars when Adam joined. 

Pidge laughed into her cup. “You dolts. That was a cutout of Legolas you’re talking about. Not a real person.” 

Both Takashi and Matt looked gobsmacked at the revelation. That only allowed room for an eruption of laughter from the trio of students. 

Takashi, like Keith, had done earlier, drank his orange juice straight from the carton. Adam turned around and waved his spatula in the air pointing it at him. 

“Please, can you not do that in front of guests?” Adam pleaded to his boyfriend. 

“Why?” Takashi asked not seeing the problem. 

“It’s rude, and not to mention disgusting. You better not act this way when you meet my family,” Adam warned. 

His boyfriend rolled his eyes. “You know I won’t. But these people don’t care.” 

_Losing battle_ , Adam reminded himself. 

He and Hunk finished breakfast, plated it and put it on the table. Adam reached into the cupboard and handed out plates and put out condiments. They all sat and ate the food in comfortable silence. 

A phone alarm went off breaking it. Adam knew it was Takashi’s. His boyfriend went back to the couch and went searching for it in the cushions. When he found it, his gray eyes went wide. 

“Oh fuck. I totally forgot I had to meet up to finish my lab,” he said. 

“So what?” Keith said before shoveling a piece of bacon into his mouth. 

“It’s due in an hour,” Takashi clarified. 

“How much is done?” Matt wondered. 

“Not much.” 

Pidge laughed. “You’re screwed!” 

Takashi sprinted into the bedroom and came back, semi-dressed and ready. Adam was mildly impressed. 

“Okay. It was great to see you! But I gotta go. Bye!” 

With that, he sprinted out. They all looked at the spot Takashi had just been in for a while before going back to their food. 

“You know for someone so intelligent, he can be pretty dumb,” Lance observed. 

Adam chuckled. “Sounds right. Who wants more?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brought the rest of the Garrison Trio into the mix. Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Again, you can hit me up on tumblr to ask for prompts (adashisoul)
> 
> Comments are always appreciated :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt from tumblr, I turned into a college au ficlet. 
> 
> The prompt was just angry kissing.   
> Hope you enjoy! (not edited or beta'd)

“Hey, pass the ball!” Adam shouted across the pitch. 

The day was brisk but sunny; a perfect day for a rugby game. Adam could feel the sweat sticking to the back of his gray jersey, most likely making it more of black color. It caused a chill to run up his spine when he wasn’t actively moving around on the pitch but welcomed it when he was. 

He watched as Curtis, who currently had the ball, and two players quickly gaining on him, looked across to try and pass it off. Adam ran closer and practically jumped in the air waving his hand above his head like a wild man. 

“Curtis! The ball!” Adam screamed again. Curtis’s blue eyes caught Adam and Adam ran into position behind him as Curtis tossed the ball in his direction. 

Adam caught the ball between his arms close to his chest. He had to dive a little for it, causing Adam to nearly stumble and fall. It took him a moment to gain his balance before he started to take off towards the dead ball zone of the field. 

He was one of the fastest players on the team, and definitely the tallest, standing at 6’5”, which was why he proudly wore a number four jersey, as one of the team's locks. He used his long strides to his advantage, weaving in and out of attacking opponents. He could see the dead ball area coming up closer to him. Adam could almost taste the five-point victory. 

But then he heard his team screaming his name. It sounded as if he was underwater. Everything slowed down around him. He turned to face where he could see Rizavi pointing and jumping. Then he felt a large force hit him and strong arms wrapped around his torso as he was then dragged down to the ground. 

Then life seemed to speed back up to normal. He hit the grass and felt the wind being knocked right out of his lungs. His mouthguard went flying and with it spittle of blood. The force of the opposing body flew over him with the extra momentum, tugging at Adam’s own causing them to stumble over each other on the ground for a few seconds. 

Once Adam finally stopped moving, he looked up at the sky for a second. It was a light blue with no clouds of any kind to be seen. The sun was shining brightly. Then he took a few breaths and sat up to see who it was who tackled him. To his left was none other than his idiot boyfriend Takashi. 

Them being together was the worst kept secret in the world. They met because they both joined the intramural rugby teams at their college. And they shared some classes together. It had been a heated rivalry at first; both highly disliked each other. In one of their more ferocious meetups, in the beginning, Takashi had taunted and made some salacious comments in the heat of the moment. Adam then punched him in the face and broke his nose for his troubles. Both of them had been suspended for the next five matchups afterward. The Lion’s fly-half was one of the best players in the state. He was competitive, he had great leadership skills on the field and off, and he was a good sportsman when the eighty minutes were up. After their incident, their friendship took off from there. And with that friendship soon blossomed a relationship between them. Though they didn’t exactly announce it to the entire world, everyone knew it. They wouldn’t be exactly subtle about it during the rugby game afterparties. 

Adam looked at his boyfriend who was also recovering from the dive tackle, and Adam felt a wave of fury over him. He loved Takashi, but when they were in game mode nothing else mattered except winning; relationships be damned. Adam managed to get up before Takashi did, and stalked over to him. The ball had gone out of bounds meaning a line-out was going to happen. Adam grabbed Takashi by the front of his jersey and yanked up to his feet, then dragged him up so he was eye level with Adam. Takashi’s gray eyes were wide but had that spark of mirth he always had during games. Adam growled and pushed him away. 

“You son of a gun,” Adam said. Even in heated times, Adam rarely used curse words. “That was an unfair tackle!” 

Takashi spat out his mouthguard and then leaned forward to wipe Adam’s face from the blood that came out of his mouth when his own guard went flying as he hit the ground. He had that stupid signature smirk on his face that always drove Adam wild during games. 

“I don’t remember grabbing you above the shoulders, so I think it was a fair play,” he retorted. 

Adam smacked his boyfriend’s hand away from his face in ire. Then he used his arm to wipe it away himself. 

“Then how about unnecessary roughness?” Adam bit back. 

He walked over and grabbed his mouthguard from the grass. He made sure there were no grass blades of dirt. Takashi let out a laugh. 

“You do remember what sport you are playing right?” he wondered as he chuckled. 

Adam walked up to him and clenched his fists tightly. They both walked back towards the pitch. 

“I could really kill you sometimes, Takashi,” he growled out in anger. 

He could already feel the bruises that would be forming all over his body later on. There will be a nice heat pad and ice pack party of their own at Takashi’s apartment later on for sure. Takashi smiled and then pulled in Adam for a kiss. It caught Adam by surprise, but he couldn’t help but return it. When Takashi finally released his smile was much softer and sweeter. The one that was reserved for when they weren’t trying to beat the shit out of each other for a ball every Saturday. 

“But you won’t,” was all he said. Then he winked and put his mouthguard back in. 

Adam watched as he clapped his hands together and brought his team in for a quick planning session. 

“Hey, Adam! Knock the clouds from your brain and get over here!” Curtis yelled. 

Adam shook his head and glared at his boyfriend’s back before joining his own huddle. At least he could use that chance to block Takashi from getting the ball now. And he planned on doing it without mercy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya go. Nothing gets the blood pumping and heated like competitive physical sports like rugby lol 
> 
> If you want more, you can send an ask to me at adashisoul on tumblr :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt taken and written on tumblr: continuation of your college ficlet with messy freshmen klance and exasperated adam?
> 
> Enjoy! (not edited or beta'd)

Adam was enjoying his sliver of free time he finally had. It was a rare occasion because between playing intramural rugby, being a residence director, and being in graduate school, he always seemed to be running around in ten different directions at the same time. So when he got some quiet time all to himself, he relished in it. Normally, he stayed over at his boyfriend’s apartment downtown, but he had taken himself back to the provided housing he got with his job. For once, Adam was just watching some mind-numbing TV, using Takashi’s Netflix account. 

He heard his phone ping from his nightstand. Adam looked at it, debating whether or not he wanted to see who was texting him. He dreaded when his phone rang, and usually just kept it on Do Not Disturb mode to avoid it. Too many times he had to deal with ridiculous antics from freshmen who had somehow gotten ahold of his number. That’s what his RA’s were for! He was only brought in when things were getting too rough and stormy. 

After a moment of internal debate, Adam sighed. He paused his show and adjusted his position so he could reach over to his nightstand. He put his cup of tea between his legs. He saw the notification was a text from Curtis. 

“Please be rugby related,” he muttered to himself. 

Curtis was more of a friend of Takashi’s than Adam’s. But they were co-captains of their rugby team, the Jets, and were both Residence Directors. Adam opened his phone and read the message. 

**Curtis Acosta [15:21]**

_Hey, did you see the email from Jeannie?_

Adam cursed to himself. Jeannie was the head of residence life and on-campus housing. She usually sent emails when something was enough for her to take notice. Adam opened up a new tab and logged into his email. He clicked on the email and quickly read it through. It was more of a forwarded message from some other higher-ups, but apparently, someone had decided to steal all the lions again. 

The lions were five medium-sized sculptures that were placed nicely around campus. Each was covered in a mosaic of tiles, with a different color; black, red, blue, green, and yellow. They were often a showcasing point during college tours and open houses. They also gave great photo ops. They were the symbol of the university, and they were sacred among students. 

Adam replied to Curtis. 

**Adam [15:25]**

_Yeah, just read it. I’m on it._

He looked upwards hoping to find some divine intervention. Was it really too much to ask just for some peace and quiet? Adam had read that email and immediately knew who the culprits were. He heaved a sigh and went to go make himself look a little bit more presentable. And because he felt he needed some calming presence with him, he took his half-finished tea in his mug with him. 

Adam was the Residence Director to a suite building, meaning there was only one RA per floor. And the floor he was heading to, had an RA that was not all that reliable. Adam often wondered how some of them even get chosen. He took the elevator to the top floor of the building. When he walked out he immediately veered right to the door that led to the suite in question. On the door was a large poster that read “ _ **THE CASTLE OF LIONS**_ ” and a bunch of stickers surrounding it. Adam rolled his eyes. He could hear music blasting and laughing. So they were all home.

Then he knocked on the door. But when he did the door creaked open, as it was unlocked. He took that as enough invitation. Adam walked in and in their common area, they were all laughing and drinking..and smoking. The scent of pot immediately hit Adam’s senses and he covered his face with his shirt. Even with some of their windows open the smoke still filled the room. He saw that Pidge was riding on the back of the green lion, while Hunk and Allura were rocking it trying to get her off the back like she was bull riding. Lance was sitting in Keith’s lap, cheering Pidge on. Most surprising was that his own boyfriend was there too. He had a joint between his lips as he hung his arm around the back of the biggest lion, the black one. None of them noticed Adam. 

Adam cleared his throat. The fun stopped right then, and they all looked at Adam with wide eyes. 

“Oh fuck,” Lance cursed. 

“I’m going to give you all one minute,” Adam declared. He took a sip of his tea and walked down the hallway and stood outside the door. 

He heard all the scrambling as they went to hide their contraband from Adam. Except for Takashi, all of them were underage and therefore should not be drinking or smoking illicit substances. Adam wasn’t a complete idiot though. He knew most residences kept it in their rooms, but as long as he didn’t see it when he did room searches he didn’t care all that much. His own boyfriend was pretty infamous around campus as the fun drunk guy to party with; as he did it nearly almost every weekend. And he was feeling pretty generous, and he didn’t completely dislike them as people. Takashi only knew them because he had recruited them to play for his rugby team, the aptly named Lions. And Keith was Takashi’s pseudo-brother, they grew up together and were very close. 

He steeped his tea bag a little more and looked at his watch. The minute was up and he came back in. They were now all sitting on the couches and the floor of the common room. As far as he could tell the alcohol and pot were out of sight again. Though some smoke still lingered a little. He saw Allura take a febreeze can and spray it some more to mask the scent. The lions were also now separated, though still in sight. Someone had put a bucket hat and sunglasses on the yellow lion. A blanket was tossed haphazardly over the green one. The red and blue ones were hiding behind the couch where Lance and Keith sat together. The black one had a Baby Yoda doll riding its back. 

Adam glared at all of them. 

“One day,” he started. “Can I not just have one day without having to deal with you all?” 

He saw Takashi move and start to speak. But Adam held his hand up effectively silencing him. 

“Be quiet Takashi. You aided and abetted this, or were directly involved. Why did you take the lions… _again_?” 

“Uh, because it’s fun?” Lance said. 

He turned to the lanky freshman. He was carding his fingers through Keith’s hair, making it messier. His blue eyes twinkled in mischief and he hid his smirk behind Keith. Adam pursed his lips. He threw his hands out a little, causing some tea to spill on the ground. He didn’t care. 

“ _Fun?_ What part of fun can that possibly be?” he demanded. 

“The thrill of stealing the mascots and getting away with it?” Keith suggested. 

Lance smacked his boyfriend’s arm. Keith yelped and pushed Lance’s hands away from him in retaliation. 

Hunk spoke up. “For the record, I didn’t agree with this idea.” 

Many times he always seemed to be the voice of reason. But he often still went along with them anyway. Adam sighed and turned towards Katie. 

“Katie, your own parents work here. Your father is the Dean of the School of Science here,” Adam said. 

Katie shrugged her shoulders. “So? And my brother’s an adjunct professor. The youngest in school history.” 

Adam closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Allah give me strength,” he muttered to himself. 

“I hate that this is not the first time, and you better deliver the statues to their rightful places, and then I’m going to write you all up.” 

A cacophony of protests erupted from the small group. But Adam was having none of it. He held his hand up to silence them, and they quickly did. 

“I don’t care. I let you all get away with a lot of things. This will be your first warning from me. Understood?” 

A chorus of yes came through. Adam glared at his boyfriend. “You’re coming with me.” 

“Ooh, you’re going to get dressed down,” Keith teased. 

“And not in the way you want,” Lance added. Keith smacked his boyfriend. 

“What?” Lance protested. 

Snickers were heard from the rest of them. Allura placed a hand on Takashi’s shoulder and squeezed it in solidarity. Other than him, Allura was the only one who was not a freshman, but rather a senior. She gave him a grimace that didn’t last long and then started giggling with the rest of her friends. 

“Good luck, Shiro,” she said as if she were giving a final farewell to him. 

Adam rolled his eyes and sighed at their antics. He grabbed Takashi by the wrist and pulled him up to follow. 

“We’re going to meet later, and if those lions are still here, only whatever deity you worship will be your witness to my wrath,” Adam threatened before walking out of the Castle of Lions. 

“How did you even find out so quickly?” Takashi asked as they waited for the elevator. 

Adam tossed his phone to Takashi, which caused him to startle as he caught the phone in his hand. 

“Thank Curtis for that.” 

Takashi groaned. “He betrayed me.” 

Adam whipped around, his eyes wide. “He was involved too?” 

Takashi smirked in reply. Adam was going to kill all his friends it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are based off stories from my mom. She was an RA in college, and her floor was known for stealing statues of the Holy Mary off campus a lot lmao. And one time she caught them all drinking and smoking stuff and gave them a minute to hide all their stuff. 
> 
> The plight of Adam continues lol the poor guy. 
> 
> Leave a comment! Come request some on tumblr at adashisoul :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Both Adam and Shiro were written and taken loosely from experiences I've had at college. When you go to school in the mountains of upstate New York...there isn't a lot to do other than party lol 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a comment for me :) 
> 
> You can come request some college prompts on my tumblr; adashisoul


End file.
